Quest of the star sabers
by Magmortar
Summary: Ash, Bloom, Leonardo, Throttle, Bumblebee, Al, Junpei, Koga, Asuka, Rin, Kari, samsami, Aerrow, gingka and Aang are on a journey to find the star sabers. how will they fair against the darkness of all dimensions (pearlshipping) (Takari)
1. Chapter 1 Ash Ketchum the trainer

**Quest for the star sabers**

**Chapter 1**

**Ash Ketchum the pokemon trainer**

Disclaimer I do not own pokemon, Winx club, Transformers, Teenage mutant ninja turtles, avatar the last airbender, digimon, biker mice from mars, Evangelion, those who hunt elves, Inuyasha, Tenchi muyo, fullmetal alchemist, maburaho, storm hawks, Jackie Chan adventures, or beyblade metal masters

14 members a trainer, a fairy, a autobot, a ninja turtle, a avatar, a light, biker mouse, a pilot, a martial artist, a demon, a princess, a alchemist, a swordsman, a sky knight, will embark on a journey for the ultimate fate of all dimensions

Chapter 1: Ash Ketchum, the trainer

It has been a week since Ash, a boy from pallet town, came back from the kalos league after becoming a champion and fulfils his dream to become a pokemon master. He had been home heading upstairs. He felt extremely tired 'I guess that's what happens when I spend all day training' Ash thought as he and pikachu lay down 'I'm not a kid anymore' it was true Ash has grown quite a bit on his journey. He now stood at the height of 5 feet 11 inches. He had filled out nicely as well. He was fairly muscular, he wasn't a body builder, but he certainly had a runner's body 'can't call me a shrimp anymore misty, Ash thought smugly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He fell into deep sleep. This morning he was training for the next adventure this morning Ash is stretching out on the porch with his pikachu. Getting ready to work on spread attacks they were going to the beach just south of town to do it, when Delia, Ash's mother, steps out "Hey, Ash," she calls out. Ash turns around.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Hey, I received a call from Prof. Oak a little while ago. He says he had something to show you."

"I'll head over there now. C'mon, Pikachu" with Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash started to run to Prof. Oak's lab Ash decided not to bother the professor and just went around out back. He hopped over the fence and went off to find his pokemon. Around dusk Ash went inside to see the professor, they saw max exercising out by the front gate with ash's bulbasaur. "Hey, bulbasaur. Hey. Max what's up?"

"Hey, Ash," Max said. "You got the professor's message?"

"Sure did. Is he inside?"

"You bet." Ash thinks about what the 'something' is.

"Is Dawn around in Professor Oak's lab?"

Max didn't say anything until Ash felt something on his shoulder he turned and saw it was a hand and he heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Ash."

he turned more saw a girl the height of 5 to 11 inches as him has blue eyes and long blue hair wears a black shirt and a pink vest and black long shorts and a belt Ash recognized her.

"Dawn I can't believe is you."

"It's been a long time."

"I heard you're a top coordinator now Dawn,"

"That's right and I heard you won the Kalos league,"

"Yeah Dawn there's something I need to tell you."

"And I have something to tell you Ash."

"You guys need to wait for now you need to see the Professor Ash," said Max Ash nodded as he, pikachu, Dawn, and Max proceed inside, where Professor Oak was on the computer. "Professor, you wanted to show me something?" Oak turns to the trainer.

"Indeed Ash," he said. He gets out his chair and walks in to a tarp covering 'something.' "It's here." Oak pulls the tarp to reveal a large star like sword with the head in the shape of master ball "I found this at cerulean cave when you left the Kalos, It appears to be from the stars because of its energy glows around it until the energy begin to fade when I pick it up and brought it here in the lab I thought of sending it to prof. Ivy for her to look at it." As he was speaking about the sword Ash was starting to hear a voice in his thoughts and his begin to glow white and see a vision of the sword he saw begin to speak to him.

"Ash I have been waiting for you a long time?"

"How did you know about me and who are you?"

"I am Cosmos I am the star saber from the universe I was resting in cerulean cave waiting for the universe hero to rise in 2 years, pick up the star saber and feel it's power come to you it's your destiny."

As the light fainted Ash was curious about what cosmos said to him he came to Professor "Should I pick it up?" Oak was a little surprised about the trainer's request.

"Go ahead." Ash goes to the sword and picks it up. He constantly checked the saber until the energy that Oak saw appeared again and strike at Ash he was collapsed on the ground Dawn ran to Ash to see he's okay.

"Ash are you alright." Said Dawn in the worried look Ash have got up with the star saber on his hand.

"Yeah I'm Alright Dawn." Said Ash until he look at his hand he sees a blue star tattoo, as if something was overlooked.

"Professor, how long have you been studying this? I understand that you hardly get any time, since you have the pokemon to take care of."

"Actually that's somewhat true," a male voice spoke, as he entered the room. It was a brunette wild-spiked individual.

"Hey, Gary. What's up?"

"I heard you won at the Kalos league. I hate to say it, but I'd never would get that far. I envy you Ashy boy."

"What's in the tarp you're making?" Gary has begun to shows Ash what's in the tarp when he pulled it off it was a teleport like machine "when my grandfather was studying the star saber that you have there I was designing this machine that contained the energy the star saber has that can allowed you go to dimensions Now are we ready for that demonstrations." Said Gary

"Sure but what are we using?" Oak holds the star saber that ash handed back to. He turns the device on with the push of the button. The device started to show a counter-clockwise swirling vortex of green and blue colors. The swirling got Ash in an awe state mind. "Why don't you take the honors, and place the saber in." Oak hands Ash the saber.

"Sure." The raven-haired teen tosses the saber into the vortex. A few seconds later, sparks were flying shooting of the vortex, followed by the place shaking like an earthquake. Oak realized something went wrong.

"We gotta get out!" Oak runs downstairs, just as the celing cut any path of escape for Ash Dawn Piplup and Pikachu. They were trapped.

"Oh man Dawn hang on…" Ash groaned while he and Dawn are holding each other. Then… everything goes white.

"What's going on Ash." Said Dawn

("I don't know,) Pikachu squeaked.

("This is getting freaky,") Piplup pecked. Then, the white suddenly faded. Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplupwere still standing, but this they were in front of the city.

"Oh, man. What just happened?" the trainer asked

"I don't know Ash but where are we?" said Dawn

("Looks like an city never seen anything like it.") piplup pecked.

(Maybe we should asked someone to see where are we.") pikachu squeaked. As Ash and Dawn walked to the person

"Excuse me do you know where we are?" asked Ash

"Why you're in magix young man." Said the person.

"Thank you." Said Ash as the person nodded and walk away

"Magix is that near to pallet Town Ash." Said Dawn

To be continue

Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup have survived the incident in pallet, only to find themselves in a place called magix. How on earth did they wind up in that city?


	2. Bloom fairy of dragon flame

**Chapter 2**

**Bloom fairy of dragon flame**

"Magix is that near to Pallet town Ash?" Dawn wondered scratching her head

"I don't know Dawn?" Ash wondered as well pikachu climb up to the tree to get a better look at the city. There she carried a handbag full of books when she saw Ash and dawn.

"Excuse me, but can you two give me directions to Alfea please?" the girl asked as she ask those for directions "it's a tall building it's my first day here." Ash and Dawn remembered that building pikachu have spotted.

"Yeah you just go that way and turn right." He said She give a thank you smile for the two trainers. "Thank you so much" with a smile and a nod the girl sped off to Alfea.

"What was… that all about?" Ash wondered with a confused notion.

("I have no idea,") pikachu moaned after it got back to Ash's head, the trainers proceeded to the city they look around and noticing the place was so different than pallet town. "Man this place is huge Ash." Dawn asked "Tell me about it there's nothing about this place in the map." Said Ash looking at the map Cilan give him until it hit them what Gary said to them.

"Ash you don't think that Gary's machine just send us to another world?" Dawn wondered

"I think we are in another world Dawn Gary's machine actually works but where would we start." Said Ash until Dawn had a idea what to do.

"Remember that girl mention about that place called Alfea she ask us for directions Ash maybe we should go there." Said Dawn Ash looked at her as she and piplup go to the way they came "no wonder why I'm in love with her" he thought Ash and pikachu catch up to dawn and piplup and they begin to travel. When they walk to the trees they saw Alfea for the first time notice the place was huge.

"Whoa look at this place Ash is huge!" said Dawn amazed

"Yeah Dawn I sure hope anyone's friendly around here" said Ash

("I agree with you Ash.") Said pikachu they are walking inside Alfea noticing people around are nice and they are all teen girls until they see Ash and went charging after him Dawn manage to save Ash and hide in the room and they went passed the room.

"That was a close one Ash" said Dawn

"Yeah thanks for saving me Dawn" Dawn blushed when Ash thanked her.

"That's so romantic are you two a couple?" Ash and Dawn looked and saw a teenager girl about their age has long red hair blue eyes wears a shirt with three pink hearts and a skirt wears long socks she's holding a blue bunny around her arms.

"Uh… no were not is this your room" Dawn asked

"Of course it is you two are welcome to come in. I notice the class just chase your friend around Alfea it's good to have guests around here." Said the girl she let her bunny go wanting to be friends with pikachu and piplup.

"It's seems your friend wants to friends with pikachu and piplup." Said Ash

"Pikachu and piplup I never heard of them before what are your guy's names."

"I'm Ash and this is Dawn and those two are our pokemon Pikachu and piplup" said Ash.

"What's your name" said Dawn

"I'm Bloom and this is my bunny Kiko" said Bloom she wanted to know what pokemon are she wave her hand and a book came to her hand Ash, Dawn, pikachu, and Piplup were stunned of what they see Dawn was the first to speak.

"How did you do that Bloom the way you waved your hand and a book comes to you" said Dawn Bloom looked at Dawn

"It seems you two are not from here you see Ash and Dawn I'm a Winx a fairy that is you two." Said Bloom she explain to them about her first day here and have lots of adventures she had with her friends and they became the Winx club Ash and Dawn were amazed about Bloom's story. Ash and Dawn also explain to Bloom about their journey as pokemon trainers in the world full of pokemon they go to gym battles, contests, dancing, and styles Bloom was amazed about their story until they heard the door open Bloom saw is her friends.

"Hey Bloom" they said

"Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, Aisha how's it going you guys" said Bloom

"We heard you talking to someone we believe their new around here" said Flora Bloom wants to introduced them to Ash and Dawn

"Ash, Dawn come meet my friends Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, Aisha. Girls meet my new friends Ash, Dawn, and their pokemon Pikachu and piplup." Said Bloom introducing to her friends.

"Hi." Said Ash

"Nice to meet you." Dawn said

("Hello") pikachu squeaked

("Pleasure to meet you.") Piplup pecked

"Hello Ash and Dawn." Flora spoke first

"Nice to meet new people." Tecna said

"I love your piplup Dawn I wish there in my world" said Aisha

Musa notice Stella not saying but staring at Ash "Stella is there something wrong?" musa answered to Stella until she hugged Ash so tight "Bloom your friend is so cute I want to hold him" Stella screaming so happy Ash tries to get out Dawn came to help and got him out but Stella never gives up until Pikachu came in front "Sorry Stella" pikachu squeaked he released thunderbolt at Stella she was screaming in pain pikachu stop his thunderbolt Stella collapsed to the floor crisp and twitching they all laughed.

"So Ash and Dawn how did you two end up in our world anyway" Bloom asked

"Well you see it all just when we are at pallet town my hometown prof. Oak was showing us this saber he found at cerulean cave when Gary came and show us this machine he made with the saber's energy I place the saber in the vortex until it went malfunction and send us here in Magix." Said Ash Tecna walk to them "What does this saber look like Ash and Dawn." Said Tecna Ash remembered he still had that blade with him he pick up the small star from his pocket and turn into the blade the girls were shocked is that 5 of them know what it is.

"Is that…." Musa was about to finished the word until

"the legendary star saber." Said the woman has white hair in the head mistress uniform has glasses on

"Greetings Miss Faragonda." Said Bloom

"So you're Ash Ketchum the pokemon master that won the Kalos league and the new star guardian."

"How did you know my name and the star saber that I'm holding?" Ash confused Faragonda took them to the library and show them the prophecy room where Bloom met a boy with brown raven hair like ash's blue eyes wears a blue shirt with the flame logo and wears jeans "Ants" shout Bloom the boy named Ants looked "Bloom girls what brings you here and who are your new friends." Said Ants.

"I'm Ash and this my pokemon pikachu." Said Ash

"I'm Dawn and this is my pokemon piplup." Said Dawn

"It's good to meet you all" said Ants

"Ants we are showing Ash and Dawn the prophecy of the legendary star sabers Ash is the first of them" Faragonda told Ants when Ash show him the star saber he is holding Ants is looking at the star saber to examine it since he was 36 years old in the teen body got frozen in his ship called Alpha " the prophecy is true was your last name been related to the first guardian that master it" said Ants.

"I don't remember any family related until the voice came to the star saber named cosmos?" ash answered that clicked to Ants mind.

"Cosmos I remembered that name Ash" said Ants

"You do" said Dawn

"Cosmos is the name of the aura saber the first star saber been given to the aura guardian name sir Aaron the first Star guardian it seems that Ash is the descendant of Aaron and the last of the aura guardian that can master it's power the prophecy said there were 14 star sabers in each worlds with 14 of them together they will stop the darkness for spreading into chaos" Ants said

"Ash you don't think that the second star saber is here?" Dawn questioned

"I think so Dawn if the prophecy is true we must find one before someone dose" said Ash

Bloom agreed with the two her, Ants and the girls go with them to find the star saber all of the sudden they heard the noise outside of Alfea and saw a yellow ogre with the beard and overalls.

"It's Knut but what's wrong with him?" said Flora

Ants notice his eyes were glowing red and his arm has something on look like a spiral but black.

"It must be that black spiral on his arm" said Ants

"That's right my old friend" said the voice that came out of nowhere it was a man with blonde hair wearing a gentleman suit Bloom and Ants knew him well.

"Valtor" they said unison.

"Friend of yours Bloom" said Dawn

"I don't say a friend more of an enemy Dawn" said Bloom

Ash, Dawn, Bloom you three and your pokemon go find the star saber leave Valtor to us" said Ants they nodded and run Ants have transform into a fairy wearing a hat and the trench coat with black shirt and pants wearing sunglasses to fight Valtor with the Winx club girls. Ash, Dawn, Bloom, pikachu, piplup ran to the forest and saw the rock look like a Chinese dragon with the small star.

"There's the second star saber Ash." Said Dawn

"I pick it up Dawn" said Ash he about to touch but it's stuck

"Let me try Ash" said Dawn she also can't get it out

"I'll try Ash and Dawn" said Bloom walk to the stone she held her hand up and touch it the red aura energy came to her and she heard the voice just like Ash heard Cosmos

"Greeting Bloom fairy of Dragon flames my name is Blaze the dragon saber I have been awakened for the descendant of the dragon flame to come as the star guardian" said blaze has a female voice

Bloom looked at her see the Star saber she's holding noticing she is in her beleivix form with dragon armor on Ash and Dawn saw Bloom's new look until Knut came to attack Ash suddenly transform from his star saber noticing the suit he worn when he met Lucario with may, Max, and brock

"Bloom if we destroy that spiral we can free your friend" said Ash

"I agree let's see what the power of the star saber can do" said Bloom

"We need Back go Turtwig you too pikachu" said Ash threw his pokeball and reveal a small turtle with the twig on his head name turtwig pikachu came to help.

Knut is ready to charge "Dragon blast" said Bloom when she blast Knut with a powerful flame and it is Ash's turn

"Pikachu use thunderbolt Turtwig use energy ball I hope this works aura sphere" said Ash as pikachu use a stronger thunderbolt turtwig release a stronger energy ball Ash focus on a stronger aura sphere and fired at Knut they see the spiral was gone Knut look at Bloom and Ash and hugged them.

"Thank you for saving me" said Knut as Ants and the gang came to them and see Bloom with the second star saber

"Wow Bloom you're the second star guardian" said Musa

"It's time to celebrate" said Stella

"I'm afraid we have no time to celebrate Stella" said Bloom

"Why Bloom" said Flora

"We must be going we still have thirteen star sabers to find" said Dawn

"Me and Tecna will come with you Ash, Dawn, Bloom she has made a teleportation device that can detect the other star sabers." Said Ants

They share their goodbye to their friends and been teleported from Tecna's star watch when the light fled they find themselves stranded in the main land

"Where are we Ash" said Dawn

"I don't know Dawn" said Ash

The seven went walking and noticing something they couldn't believe their eyes of what they saw "Decepticons attack."

To be continued

Where did Ash, Dawn, pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Ants, and Tecna end up at with giant robots battling each other? See the next chapter More than meets the eye.


End file.
